Konoha Love II
by XxBl4cK-W1nG3d-SaKuRaxX
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finally in their last year of high school and going onto college and soon enough getting married! Will old rivals show up and tear them apart? UPDATED! Please R&R :
1. Proluge

A/n: Ok people, I need help wit a name for this sequel kay?? Nd so sorry for the delay, I wuz on vacation ya knoe?? but I'll try my best to make this story as good as Konoha Love. Um I would lik for people who are just featuring in rite now that if u're new to this u should read Konoha Love first before this one…I'm not being mean or anything its juz that I don't want people getting confused wit this story so can u plz read Konoha Love first?? Thx it will help….a lot! lol well on wit the sequel…I seriously need help wit a name!!!!! plz help!!! PS: I am XxSasuske's-Fallen-AngelxX and XxBrok3n-H34rt3dxX I just changed my name cuz my friend wanted broken hearted for a user here so lik yea this is da last time I'll change it.. I swear to the hotness and sexiness by Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke: Ok I guess I'll be saying the disclaimer since Wings is a bit occupied in her little corner trying to figure out the title for this story of hers…

Naruto: OMFG!!!!! UCHIHA SASUKE HAS JUST SAID A FULL LENGTH SENTIENCE!!!! OH MY GOD!!! THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN-----

Sakura: --punched Naruto—Naruto you baka!! Sasuke been saying sentences ever since Wings' first story!!!! Well…sort of…

---They all get in a fight with them all in chibi form fighting with the fighting dust thingy around them lol---

Kakashi: Please excuse them…um…Bl4cKW1nG3dSaKurA doesn't own any of the Naruto characters not unless its her own D She also doesn't own some quotes, songs all , and/or brand names. Thank you…now, now guys stop fighting…

**Ch.1 of…title help plz!!!!…wait not Ch. 1 juz prologue D**

"Sakura, hurry up! We're going to be late…again." shouted our ex-bachelor, Sasuke Uchiha.

"I'm coming Sasu-kun!! Just a few more minutes!!" shouted back his cherry blossomed colored haired girlfriend, Sakura Haruno.

"Fine, but hurry up!!!" sighed Sasuke.

"Ok, ok I'm done. There happy?" asked Sakura in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke looked up from where he was standing and smirked. There on the staircase was his tomboyish girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. Today she decided to look just lik a skater, since all of her punk clothes got dirty. So today, she wore a loose but not to loose camo (a/n: well the ones with the army patterns I think you call them camo lol) style cargo pants that still can show off her curves, black and pink Vans, a white beater with a black polo shirt over with all the buttons undone so you can see her womanly curves, and a red skinny tie. She wore light black eyeshadow with eyeliner and since her cheeks have a natural blush, she didn't add anything blush, and with strawberry flavored lip-gloss, which Sasuke enjoyed very, very, much. (a/n: if you knoe wut I mean lol) She just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and walked down the stairs while examining what Sasuke was wearing…to put it plain and simple…the clothes he wears in the anime/manga kay?? So Sakura smiled at him and he just well just smirked his famous smirk she loved so much. He grabbed her hand and headed out the door. And as usual, people, more lik fangirls, and fanboys would always glare at them as they walked to school. Well, more lik last year at Konoha High, yup they dated for at least…2 years.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Yea Sasuke?" replied Sakura with a loving voice.

"I love you." he said sweetly.

"Sasuke, I know that you love me and I love you too…why what's wrong??" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Its noting bad its just…I forgot to say it to you this morning." smirked Sasuke.

"Y-you had me worried just for that???" Sakura's face was all like 0o0 anime style but then returned to a loving face, "awww, aren't you so sweet Sasuke?? I thought you were the cold hearted bastard you once was."

"I _was _but still am…sometimes…but not to you."

"Awww Sasu-kun, I love you!!!"

Sakura jumped on Sasuke and kissed him and he returned the kiss holding onto each other as if they were losing each other.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………**

A/n: Ok ppl this was the prologue I just wanted to let you guys get a taste of what's going on now. Now I think that I will update at least twice a week or more but I'm not sure ok?? and plz help me with a title name plz!!! anyways it late and well I'm tired so like ja ne!!! nd plz R&R!!!!! if this isn't good enough I'll try to make it better!!!! And thank you reviewers who reviewed Konoha love!!! I love all of you guys!!!!! Peace!!!!

---Bl4cKW1nG3dSaKurA


	2. School, Fanboys and a new SLUT!

A/n: Hey yall!!! Sorry for the hiatus!!!! SORRRY SOORY SOOORRRY!!!!!! Plz forgive me!!! My computer was all crappy and well it had a virus!!!!! Well hope you'll enjoy this!!!! LAVVS!!! ok people!!! here is the very first chapter of…ok so I'll just say Konoha Love 2 since everybody's been telling me to do so I'll do that lol X well enjoy the story and thx for the people that were reviewing for my sequel!!! I 3 u guys!!! P.S: rated T for language and other stuff…

Also thx for reviewing this!!! Soorrryyy once a gain if it took so long!!! ;

Ch. 1 of Konoha Love 2 corny & unoriginal I knoe xD

Right after Sasuke and Sakura's um…how should I say this…little romance, they were nearly two minutes late for class, but luckily, they got Kakashi-sensei for first period. Everyone was loud and wild, while some people were just sitting down and just listening to their iPod.

Then, all went quiet when a girl with straight layered black hair, cold dark brown eyes, pale skin, just like snow, with make-up on. She wore white short-shorts, with a tight baby blue tee that says, "To good to be true…", and she wore light blue flip-flops. Her hair was down, framing her skinny face. She almost looked lik a freakin' skeleton for Pete's sake!! But as usual, the boys drooled over her. She made a face of sluttyness (a/n: if that a word. XP) and walked passed them. But, a certain group caught her attention, she started heading over there, but she was stopped by Kakashi-sensei.

"Well class, it seems like we hav a new anorexic—I mean new girl in class, please say your name."

"Well, my name is like, Yuniko Eba and like I think that I like will like this new school. Like yea." stated the skinny, skinny girl.

"Um well thank you, you may now----"

BRIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh well class dismissed have a fun day at school!!" shouted Kakashi-sensei.

Everyone rushed out and went outside for their 2-hour break. (a/n: yes I know 2 hours?! but I decided to just skip time here cuz I'm running out of time myself!) Yuniko, still curious about the group went to her new clique.

"Hey guys, do u like know who like sits at the very back of the room where Kakashi-sensei is?" asked Yuniko.

"Yea, they're The Black Dragoons. They're like the hottest male band like ever in high school history!!" said Kiki in a 'duh' tone.

"Well then, sign me up for them! I'd LOVE to see and hear them sing and play!"

"Me too, but they're like all taken!" whined Tomoyo.

"No way!! Awww that's too bad then…at least boys still worship me still!! Hahaha!!"

Just then, a stampede of fanboys came towards Yuniko. She smirked and got ready for all the begging but it never came, she looked around and trying to find where they went.

"Hey where did they go??" asked Yuniko angrily.

"You may be hot, with double t's, but Sakura's wayyy hotter and sexier than you!" exclaimed a fanboy out of nowhere.

Yuniko was furious, what does that girl have that she doesn't?? Well she wants to find out what and she's going to find out now. She went over to Sakura and pushed everyone out of the way. When she got there she gasped, the girl that was supposed to be jealous of her looks or something was actually a freak!! She then started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Fanboy #1.

"Nothing it's just that, you guys need glasses or something, cause that girl is a freakin' freak!! I mean a wide forehead?? Green eyes?? And…hahaha…PINK hair?? Hahahaha, I mean out of all the colors it just HAD to be pink!! Hahahaha!!!!"

"Um, Yuniko-chan, I think you shouldn't mess with her she's like the boss around these parts. And from rumors, she's the heiress of the Haruno Corp. Last time a fangirl got in her way, she called plastic surgeons of the best kind to put fat in her body and inform all the plastic surgeons in the world to let not her get LIFO suction. (a/n: right sp of that thingy right?? Also check out _Konoha Love the first oneto read about putting fat into the fan girl part)_) and besides, she kicked a girl's butt 2 years ago!"

"Che, she can't be THAT good."

"Ok, who just said something about my hair??" asked a pissed off Sakura.

All of the fanboys were scared and backed away from Yuniko and her friends. Sakura turned around and flames were literally blazing in her eyes. She took a step forward and took another step.

"Listen, you may call me anything or make fun of me, but you do NOT make fun of the freakin' hair!! I will rip you to shreds if it's the last thing I do!!! Cause you know what?! I AM the boss of this school, along with my friends, their boyfriends' and my boyfriend. Now listen, before I beat you up good, I want you to know that if you're after MY man then you have to go through with me cause ya'know what? He loves me and he will NEVER love any of YOU SLUTS!!!!!" (a/n: ok soo Sakura is OOC in this chappie but just to give you guys the 411…she got…IT. She got IT pretty badly…and for u retards, out there IT is PMSing!!!)

"Let's see you try…PINKY," said Yuniko with bravery…or not.

"Why I oughta!! You're going down bitch!!!" shrieked Sakura.

Yuniko screamed her lungs out and closed her eyes shut. She waited for the moment but it never came, instead, she opened her eyes to see a dark-haired, onyx-eyed boy stop Sakura by putting a finger on her forehead. (a/n: you knoe how Itachi does that to Sasuke in the anime??) Sakura's glare lightened and sighed a sigh of irritation.

"Jeez Sasu-kun, you always ruin the fun!" pouted Sakura.

"Pinky, I promised your mother that I would keep you out of trouble and you promised her too!" said Sasuke in an amusing tone.

"Demo(1)…this bitch called me pinky!!" pouted Sakura.

"I call you that and you don't get mad." stated Sasuke, who's actually enjoying toying with her. (a/n: not THAT kind of toying as in teasing or like joking or playing or something like that xD)

"Yeah, but that's because that's you!" whined Sakura.

So they were yapping away and away again. So…Sasuke and Sakura were having the "behave talk", Yuniko was just dreaming about Sasuke, heck she even drooled!!! She finally snapped out of it when she realized that they were fighting. She shrieked and hugged Sasuke. Everyone gasped and backed away from them, all fleeing trying to find shelter. Sakura seeing this was about to explode any second. Then Yuniko stopped hugging Sasuke and went up to kiss him, but before she could kiss him or before Sakura could kill her, Sasuke shoved her off him and scoffed. He then gave her the, 'mess-with-me-and-my-girlfriend-and-you're-dead' look. She was scared and gulped in fear. He glared at her for one more time and turned around to see Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and TenTen holding Sakura down from killing Yuniko. At the sight Sasuke, sweatdropped and so did everyone else. He sighed.

"Saku-chan, it's alright now. You can kill her tomorrow, but right now we have to go or else we'll be late," stated Sasuke annoyed.

"Really?? Fine, I'll kill the slut tomorrow. Thanks guys." smiled Sakura.

"No problem at all." all of them said exhausted and tired. _'Jeez, who knew Sakura was THAT possessive?? Of Sasuke AND her hair…wow…how does Sasuke deal with this?'_ they all thought.

"Wait, Sasuke-_kun _you're going to let that psychopath of a freak kill _me_??" asked Yuniko in a seductive voice.

"If not her then me…let's go." stated Sasuke coldly.

Sakura glared at Yuniko one more time before she started walking away. Ino, TenTen, Hinata, (a/n: I knoe I let poor innocent Hinata glare but no one messes with her friend right? -') Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke too glared at the new slut crew. But, before Sasuke fully turned his back, he glared at ALL of the fanboys of Sakura, giving them the, 'keep-away-from-my-girlfriend-or-you're-dead' look. The fanboys shuddered at the glare and Sasuke snorted and walked away.

A/n: ok people that was the first chapter of Konoha Love 2! Hahaha ok ok jkjk people!!! I'll continue the story!! Also, sorry it took lik months to update this but my computer's internet wasn't working and I couldn't use my parents cuz the computer won't let me update it on there so, so SORRRY!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura's P.O.V

I walked to our meeting spot at the cherry blossom trees at the side of our school and sat down fuming my ears out. I swear people just can't kiss my boyfriend in front of me! Ugh, I hate sluts!! Whoever was the first slut may they burn in hell!! I sighed and saw my friends and Sasuke-kun walking over to me. When Sasuke reached me, he sat down and put his arm around me. Then, that's when I cooled down. I sighed again, put my head on his chest, and just closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. Then, I was interrupted by chicken hair over here. (a/n: jeez talk about PMSing! Lol)

"You know pinky, you should have anger management someday." said Sasuke-kun with his smirk that was only for me.

"Che! Well she insulted my hair! What am I supposed to do??" I pouted.

"Calm down and try not to beat her up so badly…shesh and I thought that Naruto was dense," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"What's that supposed to mean??"

"Oh nothing, nothing..."

"Ne Sasu-kun, when you left was there a girl that you met when you moved?"

"Eh? No, why would you ask that?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if there was anyone before me." I said with a small smile.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged it off. I couldn't tell him that this girl named Ayane Mitsui claimed to be his girlfriend and threatened me to back off. I sighed and shrugged it off. Oh, boy I'll have to tell Sasuke sooner or later.

Normal P.O.V

The rest of them were just staring at the couple like this: -.- (a/n: yah knoe the blank faces on animes where a person or some people has a clueless look on their faces where their eyes are like lines with little eyeballs or something like that?) and all thinking the same thing, "Shesh, it would at least kill them to notice us and at least talk to us bout whatever they're talking about." They all sighed and let it go. Everything was all-silent until the go home bell rang, or whatever that dismisses you when you end school. And yes, they had a short day since they were after all seniors.

They all looked at each other and nodded. It was time…time for the band rehearsals. (a/n: look at KL1 in the prologue) They all headed towards the gym waited for the horror of ear-splitting singing voices. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru all went up on stage and the whole gym screamed…well because they're all girls...and some--err--gay people. (a/n: no offense to gay guys out there or reading this!!!!) Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all scoffed since they were the judges after all. Why are they the judges you say and not the boys because the boys will be the people that says they agree or not and the girls thought it would be fun to be the judges. So Sasuke had the mic and announced the first contestant.

"Um h-hi N-Neji-k-kun." stuttered a purple headed girl.

"What. Are. You. Going. To. Sing." said TenTen with a vein popping out of her head anime style.

"I-I'm going to sing _Stars Are Blind. _Um okay here I go…wish me luck Neji-kun!!!"

"SING NOW!!!!!!!" raged TenTen.

(a/n: oka guys I'm too lazy to put the lyrics. So u knoe the mean Asian girl (a/n: not being racist or anything I'm Asian too!! I just put that so you guys could knoe who I'm talking about kay?) with Ashley on that one episode?? When Ashley gets to sing with Hannah Montana?? if not then just picture nails on a chalkboard but cracking um…yea) The whole entire gym was covering their eyes for dear life and the judges…just got deaf. Naruto was just like . and almost fainted!!!

"Ummm, Sakura what do you think?" asked Neji.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Ugh, how did you like the audition, TenTen?"

"I HATED IT!!!!!! NEXT!!!!!" yelled a very irritated TenTen.

The girl started bawling her eyes out and ran out the door. The gang sighed and thought that this was going to be a long day. After several long deadly voices screeching and singing, they gang was beat. Naruto finally fainted, Shikamaru dosed off, and well Neji and Sasuke were just staying calm as possible. While the girls were just trying to get their hearing back. They whole gang sighed and went to the Uchiha mansion, where might I add Sakura lives now. When they got to the 3 story mansion, they all went to the band room and relaxed there for a few minutes.

"Man, I didn't know it was going to be this hard," said Naruto -.-'.

"Me neither," Sasuke sighed, "we'll need a miracle to find a…wait a minute, Saku-chan, didn't you take singing lessons?"

"Err…yea why?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Then our problems are solved…YOU can be the new lead singer for The Black Dragoons." stated Sasuke.

"Oh, wow that's uh pretty big, now isn't it Sasu-kun?"

"Saku-chan c'mon! Besides, if I recall, I remember that you wanted to be in a band since we were kids."

"Oh yeaaa…well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

"Who-hooo!! Sakura, welcome to The Black Dragoons!" shouted Naruto.

"Yea…"

"But?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I was just wondering...did you guys even make duets for me and Sasuke? Also, am I just for the duets or do I get to have solos too? If I do then I say Ino, TenTen, and Hinata are my backups."

"Holy shit! She's right! We have to make up songs oh no!!!" panicked Naruto.

"Naruto calm down!!!" Sakura yelled at him and smacked him across the face, "Shesh!! I swear you act as if it's the end of the world or something! I have lyrics that me and Sasuke's been working on."

"Oh my god!!! Thank you Sakura!!!" Naruto hugged her…a little too tight.

"Naruto you dobe, you're squeezing the living life out of her!!" screamed Sasuke.

Naruto noticed this and finally let go. Sakura glared at him and sighed. She dusted herself off and stood up.

"Um, I'll get the lyrics now." said Sakura.

Sakura came back in no time. She had a couple of papers in her hand that almost looked like a freakin' book!! Everyone just sweatdropped at this and sighed. Sasuke shook his head and took the papers from Sakura. He read all of them and nodded approvingly at them.

"Good, there are about 10 songs in here and there are songs with duets and some when it's only me and the boys singing," stated Sasuke.

"Who-hooo!! Now we have like what? 30 songs??" asked Naruto.

"WHAT? THAT IS A LOT OF SONGS!!!!" shouted the girls.

"I know but we just have to---"

A doorbell interrupted Neji. The gang looked at each other and ran to the door. When they opened it, there was a red head slut. (a/n: no offense to red heads! I 3 them!!) All of them were confused and wondering why she was here. She had red hair, with green forest eyes, heavy make-up, and a white halter-top that was backless. With the halter-top, she wore a black short mini skirt, black pumps, hoop earrings, and a fake Prada bag. She smiled and looked at Sakura and glared.

"Hey Sasuke-_kun_, remember me?" purred the red head.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura with venom in it.

"I'm Ayane Mitsui…also known as Sasuke's girlfriend."

TBC……………………………………………….

(1)Demo: But

A/n: ok people, I gave you the moment you've all been waiting for!! I hope you like it!! Also, if my story isn't as good as the last one then sorry, but I can't really type these days considering school and after school activities. .' but I'll try to update as soon as I can, also sorry for the late update, I couldn't write an author's note telling you guys that my internet was busted. So yea…um Please R&R!!!!! I would really appreciate it! I or Konoha Love 2 wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for you guys!!! I 3 you guys!!!!! Peace!!!

Ja Ne!!!

3 XxBl4cK-w1nG3d-SaKuRaxX

P.S: For your guys' sake, I'll put a preview!!

Preview of Konoha Love 2:

** _With a certain couple_ **

_"You freakin' kissed her!!" _

_"I swear I didn't!!" _

_"Yea right! I trusted you with my life!" _

_"I…please just believe me!" _

_"Why should I?" _

_"Because I…" he sighed, "Because I love you…so much and if I lost you I don't know what I would do." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes, really?" _

_"I love you too!!!" _

_They hugged then kissed. She was really happy that he was her's and no one else's. She sighed and smiled at him and he surprisingly smiled back at her, grabbed her hand, and walked out of the gym. _

_ **With another couple **_

_ "Where is she?" he hissed out with venom. _

_ "Not here, as you can tell." she smirked. _

_ "Just tell me where you hid my girlfriend!!" _

_ "Now, now came down. Why don't you and I go to my place if you know what I mean." she said with seductiveness. _

_ "Ugh! You are one sick slut! Now tell me where she is!! Before I rip off your freakin' head!!" _

_ "Awww, c'mon I know you won't do that to me." _

_ He just glared at her with intenseness that will make a baby cry for dear life. She laughed a little thinking he was joking but soon stopped to see the deadly aura around him. She gulped knowing he wasn't joking. She suddenly trembled in fear. He looked at her in the eyes and made the glare more intense. She flinched and was about to cry for forgiveness. _

_ "I'll ask you one more time. Where. Is. She." _

_ "I-I d-don't know. Really! I was only sent here to kidnap her and that's it…but I heard one of them say that they're going to take her to an alley to teach her a lesson." _

_ "Do you know which alley?" _

_ "Well, I did ask them where and they said in the ally near the cherry blossom park." _

_ "You better be right or else I'll hunt you down." _

_ She just nodded her head and he ran off. He ran with all his might hoping that she would be all right. It took him 15 minutes to go to the park but it took him almost an hour to find the right alley. When he found her, he was shocked and pissed at the same time. There right in front of him, was his girlfriend all with cuts and bruises and clothes all ripped up. He ran towards her and tried to find a heartbeat. He did but it was faint. He shook his head and started to cry. He hugged her almost lifeless body close to him and swore he would get revenge on HER. _


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**

* * *

**

IMPOTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! MUST READ!!!

* * *

A/n: Hey guys!! Well this isn't a chappie!! sorry but I'm going to Japan for a month or so and like I can't really update it there so please understand!! I know I've been very bad at updating but I'll try and handwrite it so i don't have to work on it when i come back and all I have to do is type it in the computer and update!! Sorry for the inconvience but its vacation and well yea. Well, like I said I'll try to write as much as I can but I'm not promising anything kay? Well I gotta go know cuz I hafta help load the car. I will miss you all !!! TT I LOVE YOU ALL!!! LAVVS!! Peace!!

P.S: You all have a fun and wonderful vacation kay??! ; :D And sorry once again!!!

----B.W.S


	4. Troubles & hot abs?

__

A/n:hey guys!! im bakk and so sorry!! i had a writers block and idk wut to do TT well im sorry but hey heres the chappie!! enjoy!!

Sasuke: …hn

Me: Wahh!! Is that ALL you say?

Sasuke: Aa…

Me:…ugh!!

Sakura: Sasu-kun! At least say that XxBl4cK-w1nG3d-SaKuRaxX does NOT own any of the

Naruto characters or else she would've made Naruto WAY more smarter.

Me: Thank you Sakura-chan!! See Sasuke, at least SHE can do it!!

Sasuke:…hn…don't go suing her………and she's sorry she didn't say this in the other chappie….

-.-

Me: Yay!! x3 By the way people, I'm kinda deciding to change the name of their band…I mean it just sounds strange so if you guys gots any ideas please do tell me T.T umm I got a couple of good ideas too um…here I'll list them down if you guys don't like then please help me hav a name and if you do like please vote!!

N!or! D3ath (( I think it means Black/Dark Death but I'm not suur if its wrong tell me plz))

The N.S.S ((Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke))

Triple S, Double N ((sucky I knoe...Oh yea It Stands for Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji))

Stays the same ((The Black Dragoons))

aNgelS vS. deviaNtS

N!or! Ryuus3i ((lik I sed for number 1 Idk if Niori aka N!or! means black or dark but ryuusei means shooting star))

If you guys don't like any of them then please suggest one for me kay??

WARNING: Sasuke IS OOC IN THIS STORY BUT WILL HAV HIS SAME COLD EXTERIOR THROUGHOUT THE STORY AS WELL!! (confusing i know xD)

**Ch 2 of Konoha Love II**

"WHAT??" exclaimed everyone except for Sasuke and Ayane.

"Awww, didn't Sasu-kun tell all you guys about me?"

"No." replied Naruto.

"Awww, well I'm HIS girlfriend." Replied Ayane with a smirk on her face as if she won.

"EXCUSE ME?? But who are you to be barging in here saying, 'Oh look at me I'm going to just forget that Sasuke-kun has a girlfriend and I'm going to brag to all my friends that me and him are together!!' " Sakura mimicked in a high pitchy voice.

The whole gang stifled a giggle or chuckle at Sakura's little statement. Ayane just fumed up and started to glare at her. Sakura just stuck out her tongue and flipped her off. Ayane gasped and finally lost it.

"You…you…you...pink haired freak!! How could you say that to me??"

"Well Aya-freak, it's a free country and I could do whatever I want."

"Oh really?" challenged Ayane.

"Yea, why is that a challenge??" asked Sakura in a threatening voice.

"No duhh!!" Ayane said while flipping her hair.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I do this??"

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and kissed him with passion. Sasuke smirked and held onto her waist only to tighten him against her. Sasuke nibbled on her lower lip asking for permission, Sakura gladly accepted, and so the war between the two tongues began. Sakura peeped over to Ayane checking to see if she was fumed up and she was. Sakura smirked and moaned when Sasuke started to trace butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone. After a while, they stopped with a quick kiss and smiled a small smile before handling Ayane again. (a/n: really bad at make out scenes sorry xD)

"Ugh!! Sasuke-kun wouldn't you rather much be making out with me instead of her??" asked Ayane seductively.

Sasuke smirked, did a gagging motion, and pretended to die on the floor. Everyone but Ayane cracked up on the floor laughing. Naruto was just laughing his butt off, while pointing at Ayane. Sakura laughed like there was no tomorrow and crawled over to Sasuke who was well silently chuckling and kissed him a-good-job-kiss. Sasuke smirked at Sakura and brought her to his lap to snuggle in her cherry blossom colored and scented hair.

"Ughhh!! I HATE YOU ALL!! ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU PINK-HAIRED-FREAK!! I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Please!! As if I'd want you here…AGAIN!!"

Everybody started laughing again including the maids, butlers and anyone else who heard that comment started laughing. (a/n: Sasuke's and Sakura's parents all live in separate houses by the way) So after that little act, the group of friends went to Sasuke's music room to rehearse for their first gig at school. When they got to the room, it had a small stage with 5 mics next to each instrument, but Sakura's was in the center, a little bar, a nice comfy couch, a HDTV plasma screen on the opposite wall of the couch, two red love seats, two black bean bags, and two purple bean bags. Ino, TenTen, and Hinata all sat down in front of the stage where there was another couch the color of orange, courtesy of Naruto himself. The band set up their instruments, doing a little tuning or making sure is in place and all that junk. They all decided to practice a duet that Sasuke and Sakura wrote in their first weeks/months dating. Sakura sat down on the bench that magically appeared along with the piano. Sasuke didn't need his guitar cuz he was going to do some movements. Sakura and Sasuke got ready and then, Sakura began to play.

Lyrics--Sasuke

Lyrics--Sakura

**Lyrics--Both**

As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I cant stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

You wont let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I cant stay mad at you  
For too long thats wrong

But I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I dont want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that i adore you

And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)  
I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)  
But I just cant let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

Said its not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I..will be under reason why  
And it just aint right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I cant stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just cant let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

**  
One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me... **

Yeaahhh... Oohh...

As much i love you (as much as I need you)  
As much as I need you (oooh..)  
As much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that i love you **soooo**  
And I hate how much i love you boy  
I cant stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just cant let you go (but I just cant let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

**And I hate that I love you so.. soo...**

"Well forehead girl it's the truth I mean you guys like rule!!" replied Ino with a grin on her face.

"Well Hina-chan did great don't you guys agree?" Naruto grinned his favorite grin at Hinata.

"We-well it was nothing, Sakura told me that she would need help with the piano parts since some of them she is singing with Sasuke and she will need back-up." blushed Hinata.

"Well guys, I think the new band should be ok from now on right?" asked TenTen.

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke unison then glared at each other.

"How troublesome" stated Shikamaru.

"Alright!! We're the best of the best!! Believe it!!" shouted Naruto.

The girls sighed and shook their heads at their so-called-mature boyfriends. They all decided where they should go and when to practice and all the other stuff that are required to do. After hours of discussing, they all bid their goodbyes and left. Sasuke and Sakura sighed and went into Sasuke's room. The walls were dark blue while most of the furniture was mostly either black or bluish color. He had a queen-sized bed with a dark blue comforter and a black thin blanket underneath the comforter. The comforter was plain and it only had the Uchiha clan symbol in the center of it, which was held up with a dark black headboard and the end thingy. He had a plasma t.v that was close to the window. He had all the game consoles in there as well. His desk was black with a white drawer connected to it, along with his black Sony laptop and his black iPod video with a small Uchiha Fan on the center in front of the iPod. He has a dark blue desk light, a dark blue small chandelier thingy, and finally, though it took a LOT of convincing to do, Sakura finally convinced Sasuke to hang up some family and friends pictures in his room. Sakura plopped down on his bed and closed her eyes while Sasuke decided to shower, leaving Sakura in her thoughts.

'Man, this was a long day.' thought Sakura.

**'Cha!! Those sluts Ayane and Yuniko should watch what they're saying or else!!'**

'Haha, yea you're right inner they should watch out…do you think I'm a spoiled brat?'

**'?? What makes you think that?'**

'I dunno, its just like…I hate being spoiled and stuff but sometimes I feel like I'm acting spoiled around everyone…SOMETIMES.'

'**Well…you sorta did…but it was like only twice!'**

'I knew it!! Oh my gosh, what if Sasu-kun finds out!! Oh no, what do I do!!'

Inner Sakura mentally slaps Sakura across the face and sighs at her outer…jeez PMS is the worst of all times to discuss about this whole conversation and Inner doesn't even wanna think about when she is pregnant.

'**Calm down, I'm sure Sasuke didn't mind that cause you two are sooo much a like and I'm sure he won't break up with you just for that…'**

'There's only one-way to find out…I'm gonna ask him.'

**'Wh-what?! No you shouldn't--hey are you listening to me?? Hel—is that Sasuke-kun?? 0.0 Oh my freakin' God he is soooooo fine!!'**

Sakura wasn't listening to her Inner because she was too busy blushing at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this and smirked, only to make Sakura blush even more.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Oh. My. GOD!! Sasuke is sooo freakin' fine!! Crap, I must be burning up so much right now!! Ahhh, he's only in a towel!! Oh my gosh… I think I'm going to die from to much blood in my face!! I mean sure I've seen Sasuke without a shirt and all sweaty before and also from swimming but I always seem to be dazed…maybe its that chiseled chest and 6 pack abs! Wahhh!! Why did my boyfriend have to be such a drool machine?? Why, why??

**Normal P.O.V**

While Sakura was…err, thinking to herself, Sasuke silently snuck up behind her, put her on his lap with his arms around her petite skater waist, and nuzzled into her cherry blossom hair only letting Sakura snapping out of her own thoughts. She turned her head, kissed Sasuke on the nose, and gave him her genuine smile that was always reserved for him, and ONLY him. He smirked at her and inwardly laughed, only making him more suspicious because his smirk was getting bigger, and bigger. Sakura had three question marks on top of her head and pouted.

"Ne, Sasu-kun, what's so funny??" asked Sakura with her arms crossed.

"Aa…"

"C'mon tell me Sasu-kun, what's wrong??"

"Hn…guess" replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Uhhhh, is it? Your birthday?"

"Nope"

"Our anniversary??"

"Nope…now that's in a couple of months away."

"True…is it a free vacation to Hawaii??"

"Nope."

"Did you get me a present...No wait don't answer that…err...is it you in the towel?? Is it the contest for the best skater in Kono--wait a minute…"Sakura looked down at Sasuke's lower part and blushed as red as a tomato, "OH MY GOD!! SASUKE UCHIHA!! YOU'RE IN A FREAKIN' TOWEL AND YOU WERE NUZZLING ME?!"

"Hn...about time jeez and I thought I was going to have to change like right in front of you too." smirked Sasuke.

Sakura was red as an apple and tomato combined. She hastily got off and she turned her back towards Sasuke to avoid further redness. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even see Sasuke…again. She took a very big breath and let it out. Once she was done, she turned around to say something, but she instead was facing a very hott chiseled chest. She looked up and blushed some more. She backed away a few feet and let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. Sasuke smirked and put both of his hands on the edges of the towel, as if he was going to take it off, and smirked wider. Sakura's eyes got as wide as saucer pans and her jaw almost met the ground. Sakura was red as can be and was also sweaty a bit. Then, Sasuke started to take of his towel and Sakura immediately closed her eyes and turned around. After a few seconds of quietness, she heard chuckling. So she risked it and turned around only to see Sasuke WITH boxers on. Sakura was shocked and pissed at the same time. She started to fume up with smoke coming out of her ears anime style while Sasuke just smirked even wider.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!! YOU HAD BOXERS ON THIS WHOLE FREAKING TIME?!" screamed Sakura.

"Hmmm…pretty much yea." teased Sasuke while dodging a random object.

"Arrghhh!! I hate you!!"

Sasuke laughed at his childish-like girlfriend…wait a minute laughed?? Oh well I guess this is one of those rare moment he has. Anyways, Sasuke laughed for a few more seconds and stopped. Sasuke then turned towards his girlfriend and sweatdropped BIG time, cause of Sakura who was still fuming. Then that's when Sasuke saw it…the evil aura emitting from Sakura. Two words…NOT GOOD.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My eyes widen at Sakura's evil aura. I gulped and looked at her nervously. Then I saw her look at me with flames in her eyes. I chuckled nervously.

"Ehehe, Saku-chan, you know I was just kidding right?" I asked.

"Of course Sasuke!"

Her was sweet...TOO sweet. Wait a minute...crap she said my name with no prefix...I'm SO dead. She walked towards me with...A FREAKIN' FRYING PAN?? WHAT THE HECK?? WHERE IN THE WORLD DID SHE GET THAT?? Oh man, I AM dead...wait...I got a plan!! But its risky...but its the only one I've got!! I walked towards Sakura, kissed her with all my might and passion, and stopped. I looked at her dazed face…here's my chance!! Now I can run!!

**Normal P.O.V**

Twice blink.

Thrice blink.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!"

'Crap!! I gotta run faster!!'

**--MEANWHILE--**

"Hey Shika-kun, I'm gonna use the bathroom kay?" asked Ino.

"Troublesome" sighed Shikamaru.

Ino and Shikamaru were in Shikamaru's house watching movies and eating popcorn. Then, while Ino was still in the bathroom, the doorbell rang. Shikamaru sighed and muttered a 'troublesome' and lazily walked to the door. When he opened it he was attacked by a certain slutty glob, called...fangirl.

"What are you doing here??"

"Isn't it obvious Shika-kun?? I'm here to spend time with you!!" the fangirl, known as Akina, giggled annoyingly.

"Well scram cause I DON"T"

However, before Shikamaru could close the door Akina dove for him, kissed him, and forced her tongue into his mouth. It stayed like that until they both heard a gasp from behind...it was Ino, with tears swelling in her eyes. Shikamaru shoved off the fangirl and slowly looked at Ino.

"Ino..."

"No don't even say anything!! I thought we had something special between us??" cried Ino.

"We did!! Just let me explain this whole thing!!"

"Explain what?? Explain how YOU CHEATED ON ME ??"

"Ino, NO!! I didn't cheat on you!"

"LIAR!!"

Ino ran out the house and ran towards the school gym where Neji and TenTen have target practice to do. She cried silently behind the bleachers so she wouldn't interrupt TenTen and Neji's practice…or date. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried there. After an hour or so, TenTen and Neji left, leaving Ino alone in the gym by herself. When she was about to leave, she found a group older perverts smiling and smirking at her.

"Well, well, well, look gentlemen; I think we've found our selves a little hottie huh?" said the 1st pervert.

"Hahaha well I guess your right boss." said the 2nd pervert.

Ino looked horrified and backed away from them. However, she bumped into someone, who brought her hands behind her back and laughed. Ino struggled and started to cry again.

"Hahaha, don't worry little girl it won't hurt a bit hahaha." said 1st pervert.

"But this will!!" yelled a voice.

Before the first pervert could respond a fist punched him in the jaw and the guy flew across to where Ino was being captured. Ino turned her head towards her hero and widened her eyes…it was none other than…Shikamaru!! Ino looked away and tried to stop her tears from falling. The other perverts got angry and attacked Shikamaru. He dodged, hit, dodged, hit and it goes on. Then, the guy that was holding Ino got scared and ran away. Ino slumped on the floor and cleaned her tears. Shikamaru sighed and muttered Troublesome. He walked towards Ino, but was stopped by her hoarse voice.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she said in a cold voice.

He flinched at her coldness. "I want to explain things to y--"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?!" yelled Ino.

"Explain what happened."

"There's nothing to explain Shikamaru."

"Yes there is Ino!! God why won't you listen??"

"Because my heart has shattered and it's still shattering right now!!"

"Well then listen to what I have to say."

"There's nothing else to say!! You kissed her ok? I get it!"

"But I did--"

"YOU FREAKING KISSED HER!!"

"I swear I didn't!!"

"Yea right! I trusted you with my life!"

"I…please just believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I…" he sighed, "Because I love you…so much and if I lost you I don't know what I would do."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Awww I love you too, Shika-kun."

They hugged then kissed. She was really happy that he was her's and no one else's. She sighed and smiled at him and he surprisingly smiled back at her, grabbed her hand, and walked out of the gym. Shikamaru decided to watch more movies at his house and just hang out there. Then, Ino wanted to call Sakura about shopping the next day but when the ringing stopped, all Ino could hear was shouting, yelling, screaming, and crashes and all that jazz. Ino sweatdropped and decided to call her later.

**--Meanwhile--**

"SASUKE UCHIHA!! COME BACK HERE!!" screamed a still embarrassed Sakura.

"HN!! I WOULD LIKE TO LIVE MY LIFE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!" Sasuke yelled back while dodging random objects.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY??"

"SHIT!! SAKURA STOP IT!! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!!"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE IDEA!!"

"C'MON SAKURA I WAS JUST PLAYING!!"

"PLAYING MY ASS!!" Sakura threw one of the most important things in her and Sasuke's life.

Sakura widened her eyes and ran towards it. Sasuke saw it too and ran towards it. They both ran towards it and well they you know...ran into each other and saw the thing drop on the floor. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke dusted off the "dust" and gave Sakura his hand. She smiled, took it, and giggled. Sasuke smirked and picked up the most important thing to them. It was the picture of Sasuke and Sakura at Sakura's wedding with Orochimaru….gross. Sakura smiled at that memory and put it back on the shelf.

"Oh jeez Sasuke. It feels like yesterday that day happened." stated Sakura.

Sasuke hugs Sakura from behind, "Yeah, I know right?"

Sakura turns around and hugs Sasuke. Sasuke lowers his head to kiss her and Sakura brought her head up and filled the space between them. They made out and stopped to get the air they needed. Sasuke smirked and hugged her closer. Sakura smiled lightly and hugged him back.

"C'mon, its time to go to sleep. Tomorrows a big day." said Sasuke.

"Yeahh, I guess so huh?? Hahaha ok let's go." replied Sakura.

Sakura grabs his hand and lead him to bed. Sasuke smiles a little and follows. Sakura lays down and sighs. She then feels weight on her left side and feels someone hugging her. She smiles and snuggles closer towards the warmth. Sasuke closes his eyes and just holds Sakura protectively against him. Sakura closes her eyes as well and goes to sleep. The couple fell asleep in each other's presence and waited til the next day.

a/n: OK so there was your story!! sorry again for the writers block!! hope u enjoyed the chppie!! PLEASE REVIEW :D Peace&Love

-XxBl4cK-w1nG3d-SaKuRaxX


End file.
